saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Path of the Warrior
The''' Path of the Warrior''' Nickname: Wraths (also known as the Warrior Setite bloodline nickname, Horned Vipers) Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control Bearing: Fury. The Wraths burn with divine rage. Their bearing modifier applies to cowing others (Intimidation rolls) and even their own Beasts (rolls to resist both frenzy and Rötschreck). Basic Beliefs: Those who follow this Path believe they honor the true ideal of Set — not a skulking corruptor, but a warrior and hunter, a god of war and storms. They are the Wraths of Set. They know that words like “masochist” and “fanatic” are synonymous with “worthy.” To be worthy, they must hone themselves, body and soul. The testing of martial prowess is a holy sacrament, and every kill is a prayer sent floating down the River of Duat. The Wraths fight a war both external and internal. They believe that the Beast is a creation of the mind, and that by training the body until it is stronger than the mind, they can subjugate the Beast. They purify their sinful flesh with pain and punishment. Agony is a sacrament. Scars are the illumined text written upon the holy book of the warrior’s body. With every self-flagellation, the Wrath chants the mantra, “Until my Beast is afraid of me.” The Wraths of Set are his shock troops in the Jyhad. Kine, Kindred, Lupines, and demons, all serve as prey; all serve as tests. The warriors must be prepared for the night Set rises to gather his army. Every Wrath greets another by praying, “And the storm shall be His hands.” The Ethics of the Path • The mind is subservient to the body, and so is the Beast. Although the body is bestial in nature, it can be refined. The Embrace begins this process of transmogrification, but even afterward, the warrior must be vigilant in disciplining the Beast. • You are a killer. Do not hesitate to kill. We are the holy plague of Set’s wrath made manifest. • Scourge yourself, hurt yourself, push yourself to your limits, and know that by doing so, you hurt the Beast. • Every moment is an opportunity to hone the self. Your mastery of vampire Disciplines is the measure of your body and soul. • Final Death is better than weakness. Like Set, we must be implacable and unyielding in the Jyhad waged against his enemies. • You must be ready for the resurrection of Set and the final battle. History After the Roman Empire crushed Egypt, disillusion took root among the Followers of Set. In the still hearts of the truly devout, that disillusion transformed into righteous rage. These wrathful Setites believed that the personal weakness of the Theophidian priests was the direct cause of Egypt’s downfall. Never again, vowed the wrathful. Never again would they be so unworthy of Set’s favor. Never again would their enemies know a peaceful night. The wrathful developed a path that would remake them into that terrible promise. Current Practices The Path of the Warrior has seen a resurgence in recent decades. Something in the mortal zeitgeist has formed a generation eager for what the Wraths have to offer. Perhaps Set is stirring and calling out to the dreams of the worthy. Practitioners of the Path, the world over, are reinvigorated. Their razor tongues taste something on the wind. Their actions grow bolder. Many Wraths join the Cohort of Wepwawet, though most of the factions have use for them, particularly the Cult of Typhon Trismegistus. The Wraths tend to despise the languid indulgence of the Ecstatics. They would have set about purging them from the Setite religion if the Theophidians had not intervened. Description of Followers Wraths are disciplined, zealous, and vicious. They take holy joy in the suffering of an enemy. The singular focus of their unlives is on becoming the ultimate urban predators. They often sport wounds that they refuse to heal for several nights as a test of will. Though they focus on a martial interpretation of Set, followers of the Path are not necessarily dull or inarticulate. Their power inspires awe in their cultists, and the terrible piety of their words inspires devotion. Path of the Warrior Hierarchy of Sins Following the Path The Path of the Warrior is not an idle one. When not doing, a Wrath is preparing. The warrior must constantly test herself. A warrior conditions her body and hones her combat skills. A warrior masters her vampire nature. Self-mutilation and torture tempers the Beast and strips away any useable fear a would-be enemy could make use of. What can anyone else do to you if you have already put yourself through hell? A Wrath must test herself constantly. A follower of the Path may be called on to serve as protection (or retribution) for a local temple, or she may start her own devoted solely to the warrior ideal. Common Abilities: A Wrath constantly hones those skills useful to serving as one of Set’s elite killers. Useful Abilities include Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Firearms, Intimidation, Melee, and Stealth. Those who lead a cult or combat unit will also focus on Leadership. Preferred Disciplines: Wraths consider the three physical Disciplines (Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence) to be sacred. They believe that the punishment they inflict on themselves purifies their undead bodies, and mastery of the physical Disciplines denotes purity. Presence and Serpentis are also important, as the former marks them as children of a god, and the later marks them as favored by Set. Category:Morality Category:Mechanics